


“in your arms”

by J3DlKNlGHTS



Category: IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J3DlKNlGHTS/pseuds/J3DlKNlGHTS
Summary: sometimes home isn’t where Richie Tozier wants to be, sometimes he just wants to be in his arms
Relationships: Reddie - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	“in your arms”

‘Run, run, run they’re catching up.’

“Where you going  **_ gay boy _ ** ?”

“You can’t run forever  _** fag ** _ !”

Henry Bowers and his group are moving behind a 14 year old Richie Tozier just trying to make it home for the day, not that his parents are expecting him or care, he just has nowhere else to go.

he’s looking behind him instead of paying attention to the person he was about to run into, but when he did run into them he was grateful he at least knew who it was

“Trashmouth watch where the fuck your going!”

he looked up, it was Eddie Kaspbrak 

he heard the squeaking of pedaling, he looks behind Eddie to see Beverly Marsh stopping when she sees the two boys she called friends on the ground.

“hey losers” she gave a cheeky smirk to the germaphobe and trashmouth before she looked up and her brows furrowed 

Richie looked up and jsut to his dismay there was Bowers with his gang “shit.” he mumbled before he stood up

Beverly reached down to help up Eddie quickly, Her eyes never leaving the group of bigger boys in front of her

“So we have two **_fags_** and a **_slut_**.” Bowers pointed at them one at a time each of them gritting their teeth.

“we don’t want any trouble asshole, were just trying to head home.” Bev glared daggers at the boys

“isn’t your daddy a officer bowers? would be disappointing if he were to hear of this” she continued 

Bowers eyes widened for a second before he calmed himself

“if you wanna talk about dads why don’t we bring up your dad Marsh, would be a shame if his little girl came home later then usual hmm?” he sneered

her fist clenched “if you wanna a fucking fight then just say so asshole” she spoke with a biter acid on her words

“what are two _**fags**_ and a _**little**_ **_girl_** gonna do?” Patrick Hockstetter spat back at her

“shut your fucking mouth” Richie muttered

“what was that _**faggot**_?” bowers stared at Richie

“he didn’t say anything! we’re leaving!” Eddie argued before grabbing his friends and quickly walking away.

“don’t say anything, i’m saving us from a bad situation,bev you know what will happen with your dad, rich you know my mom will keep me inside for the rest of my life if i get in a fight.” eddie looked at his friends they knew he was right. but they’d never confirm it.

they went their own ways. Bev went home, Eddie went home, and richie, well he went where he felt calm, the barrens.

———-

it wasnt late, but some people where having dinner with their families or getting ready for bed, Richie was having a smoke on a rock thinking about the feelings he has his friend, 

this friend was always there for him, always looking out for him, even if someone had them trapped in their house they’d find a way to help or be with richie, 

he knows he shouldn’t feel like this towards this friend, he knows he should like beverly or any girl but he couldn’t help the feelings he had for eddie, 

he hates it, 

he listens to the sounds the night bring, little crickets, owls, and the sound of someone humming a little tune. he thinks nothing of it till he realizes someone’s there.

he quickly hides behind the rock he was once relaxing on to look across the stream of water to see Eddie, 

‘Eddie? what the hell is eddie doing here?’

he stays hidden and watches him, till he hears someone attempting to quietly sneak up on him

“Hey **_gay_ _boy_**!” 

he hears Bowers yell at eddie, who tries to get up and run but is quickly shoved into the rocks and kicked before bowers rushes over to him and grabs him by his collar and slams him into a tree 

“what’s the matter? your **_boyfriend_** not here not protect you?”

eddie gets punched in the gut and punched in the face “go fuck yourself.” he murmurs bowers shoves him against the tree, his hand wraps around eddies throat and pulls out his pocket knife from his pocket

“i’m gonna enjoy cutting you up you little shit” 

he flicked the blade out and started to bring it near eddie

richie rose from his hiding spot and ran at full speed towards him and tackled him to the ground 

eddie collapsed onto his knees struggling to breathe,he started yelling “Guys! Bev! Stan! Bill! Ben! Mike! Over here!” 

richie knocked them knife out of bowers hand and started swinging at him, his eyes were welling up with tears as he didn’t notice what was happening around him

quickly Beverly and Ben rushed out from the woods yelling “We found them!” bev ran to eddie helping him up and hugging himasking him if he was okay as ben ran over to one of the boys with henry and punching him right in the nose 

mike, stan and bill rushed out of the woods, bill and mike rushed to the other boys with Henry and started to fight them, stan rushed to eddie asking what had happened and such

richie kept on punching and wouldn’t stop till he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked at it and saw that bowers had stabbed him in his shoulder

“fuck!” he yelled as bowers head butted him and flipped them

Henry chuckled “your pretty fucking stupid tozier”

he grabbed richies shoulder and squeezed it before be started throwing even more punches at richie quicker and harder then ever before, richies nose was bleeding and he felt light headed as he started loosing blood. 

“hey asshole” he choked out. Henry glared at him and paused “behind you” henry turned around and got a rock to the face from eddie who then kicked him to the side

bowers bowers tried to get up, but ended up with a back against a tree he looked at the kids in front of him

bev holding behand and comforting him,

Stan glaring at him in between bill and mike,

and richie being held up by eddie

“you fucking losers, what are you gonna do huh? throw rocks? you’ll always be **_nothing_**!”

he looked at bev 

“you’ll always be a _**slut**_ ”

he looked at ben 

“you’ll always be a **_fat_ _loner_** ”

he looked at bill

“your **_b-b-brothers_** not coming back”

he glanced at stan 

“your still a fucking _**jew**_ ”

he looked at mike

“you’ll always be a _**outcast**_ ”

he looked at richie and eddie.

“and you two will always be **_faggots_** ”

richie laughed at the older kid in front him

“maybe, but at least our backup doesn’t run.”

henry looked behind them, he was alone

“at least we play fair”

eddie tossed his knife in front of him

“and at least we don’t have a fucking mullet”

he kicked him right between the legs some of the losers said things like ‘ouch’ but richie couldnt hear them,

“i don’t feel so good guys”

richie collapses onto therocky ground, his friends surrounded him, he saw eddie start rambling he couldn’t really hear him or see him but he knew he was scared

“if i die, at least it’ll be in your guys arms” he gave a dry laugh

he blacked out.

—————

when he woke up he was in his bed with his arm wrapped he was alone for the most part till he looked on the floor,

he saw all the losers sleeping on his floor wrapped in blankets. all except eddie, he looked around for a bit but looked up and saw his door open, there stood eddie with a bag full of snacks and a fanny pack filled with meds and bandages.

“hey.”

“hey.. are you feeling better?”

richie looked at his arm “as better as i can feel after getting stabbed in the shoulder.”

eddie dropped the bag on the floor and rushed to richie giving him a tight hug, “you fucking scared me trash mouth” he said tearing up.

richie hugged him back, “love you too” he said sarcastically eddie pulled away for a moment

they bother looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before eddie leaned in and pressed his lips against richies for a few seconds, he pulled away and hugged him tightly

“thanks for saving me ed’s, i could’ve died in your arms”

eddie chuckled “i should be thanking you, bowers would’ve murdered me if it wasn’t for you”

he pulled away from the hug and pressed his lips against richies again, for longer this time he pulled away and spoke quietly

**_ “and don’t call me ed’s” _ **


End file.
